Kidnapped
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Months after Susie Salmon was murdered, Alice Conners goes through the cornfield for the shortcut home, she accidentaly runs into her friendly yet strange neighbor, Mr. Harvey.


Chapter 1

I was walking home from school when I saw the sun was beginning to set. I had theater club, and had forgotten to tell my younger sister so she could tell my parents. My mom was probably making dinner by now, and becoming angry with me for being late. So, I decided to walk the shortcut going home, crossing the cornfield.

I looked to my right, and see a young boy, who looked like he was in the tenth grade, the same grade as me, walking only a few feet away. I narrow my eyes and recognize the short, dark hair, the tall and lean figure. I feel the blush engulf my cheeks. _Evan Jennings. _The boy I've had a crush on since the eighth grade.

While staring at Evan, wondering what to say, or if I should even do something, I bump into someone.

I shake my head to regain my focus, and my face goes a brighter red than it already was. I look up and realize it's my neighbor, Mr. Harvey.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't really thinking-" I start to apologize when he raises his palm.

"It's ok." He began

"What are you doing out this late at night? You do realize this is where that girl was last seen right?"

Of course I knew. The whole school was obsessed with it. They began silly rumors, and conspiracies about the poor girl.

So, I just smile, "Yeah, I had theater club, and didn't realize how late I would get out, so I'm deciding to take a shortcut." I drag the words when I see Evan get closer to towards the end of the cornfield.

The man smiles at me, very friendly and warm, "Well, I bet you are excellent at acting."

I smile back, but my focus is still on Evan, who is nearing the end of the cornfield. I look back up at Mr. Harvey who keeps looking at me in a way my friend's boyfriend looks at her.

"I have to go, my curfew is near and I'm afraid I may be late." I say as I try and step ahead.

He cuts me off and I step to the side to try and do the same thing I had just done, except he kept on mimicking my every move.

Frustrated, I stop and try my hardest to keep my cool. "Mr. Harvey, I have to go."

Going unnoticed by me, he looks around, and than wraps his arm around my waist.

"Oh, no, your not going anywhere, your mine now." Without giving me anytime to process, He pulls something out of his pocket, and takes a swing at my head.

* * *

I feel my eyes flutter open, and surprised to find myself in a basement and alive. I wiggle around to see if I have broken anything, but I realize that my hands are tied against my back, and my ankles are tied together with rope.

I hear the door open, and whistling come along with it. The footsteps ascend down the stairs, and the whistling becomes louder and louder.

Mr. Harvey is at the bottom of the stairs, grazing his eyes over my chest, and how it is huffed out because of how he's bound me.

I feel my face burn in blush, and I try to sink my chest away from his glance. His eyes meet mine and show a knowing smirk. "I can let you go, as long as you promise to be a good girl."

I remain silent, not knowing if I should say something or not. I have so many questions, but I just really want to get out of these ropes. It's getting uncomfortable.

I nod, and he walks over to where I'm awkwardly sitting. He unties my hands first and than my ankles.

He tells me to stand, and I do so.

He stands only a foot away, and I can smell his arousal in the air, not that his lusting eyes weren't obvious enough.

I realize what's going to happen next, though I don't say anything.

"Follow me," he says.

He turns around, and starts to walk up the stairs. My legs begin to walk before my mind tells me to run and find the nearest door.

I follow him to the main floor, where the air reeks of suspicion, and the staircase that leads to the second floor, is full of secrets.

Once we get to the room, he locks the door behind me. I quickly look back and see that even if I try to bolt out of here, there is no way out.

He stands at the door, knowing my full intentions, and I can see his mocking sneer.

"Come here." He orders.

Without arguing, I slowly walk towards him. He steps an inch closer to me, to where our faces our nearly touching.

"Kiss me," He whispers. He begins to lean in, while I shake my head in defiance.

He growls in impatience, and puts his hand on the back of my head, pulls it towards him and forces me into a kiss. I had almost forgotten that I had cherry lip balm on. I was planning on kissing Evan today, but that didn't happen. Mr. Harvey ruined that plan.

He pushes me on the bed, and forces his body upon mine. As hard as I try and struggle, he places his hands on my shoulder blades and keeps me on the bed. He rips my pants open and throws them aside, along with the rest of my clothing.

He slightly rises, and lingers his eyes on my chest and leg areas. His lust becomes stronger, and he cups my breast, making me groan from sensitivity.

He chuckles and his mouth reaches my ear, "Your a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes," I reply hoarsely.

To my horror, he says, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

He kisses my mouth again, and trails his mouth down to my chest, his hand runs up and down my waist, and I try to get out of my own guilty pleasure by staring at a wall.

He puts a finger into me, and I moan once again. He smirks at me, and I try to get out of his grasp.

After teasing me many more times, he pushes into me, and I feel like my body has broken into many pieces.

I scream into the house, and feel it echo through all of the rooms. He does it again, and I feel the tears run down my cheeks.

"Aww, shush, it won't be so bad." He coos, in my ear.

I shake my head as another round of big, fat, droplets drop from my cheek and onto the bed sheets, now stained with my blood.

He does it again, and each time, harder and faster. He's beginning to sweat, and the room is getting hot with my unwilling moans and his grunts.

I feel himself explode inside me, and I see something dripping out of me, that's not his.

He rolls off of me, and begins to stand up.

I look out the window, and realize how late at night it is. My parents are probably calling the police right now, and my sister is freaking out, wondering where I could be.

Mr. Harvey catches my gaze. "Your not leaving."

He smirks at my terrified expression, and I feel myself slipping away from consciousness, weary from the intense intercourse I had just experienced.

"Goodnight, my _dear_," the last thing I hear Mr. Harvey say, before every turns black.


End file.
